The objective of this project is to develop a new technology, indexed cell sorting which will be valuable in many biological studies that require measurement and analysis of individual cells. The objective is to provide a direct method of correlating flow cytometric data on a single cell with morphological or other features of the same cell, and to enable further studies using image processing or biochemical techniques. Indexed cell sorting will be accomplished through modifications in the LLNL dual beam sorter, including the addition of a computer-controlled, motor driven X-Y stage. Each cell will be sorted onto a different but known location on a suitable surface (e.g., microscope slide or culture dish) with the location and the values of all measured variables (e.g., DNA, RNA, enzyme content, cell size) stored in the computer. With the use of a microscope each cell can then be studied individually, visually or cytophotometrically, and the results correlated with the flow measurements.